


I'm not mii without you

by SadClownGorl



Category: Original Work, Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: :(, Angst, Break Up, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Sad, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadClownGorl/pseuds/SadClownGorl
Summary: The lover that haunts your dreams.The mii that haunts your nightmares.





	I'm not mii without you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fuckin joke that i will never take back. Thank you Caitlyn for this ur my biggest inspiration.

I plop myself down onto my stained couch, i turn towards the indent you left when you sat next to me. My brows scrunch up close and i toss a pillow over it the cushion to ignore the memory of us on it. I would hold you as you played on my dusty wii. You never bothered to put on the wrist band always saying something like "i control it. It shouldn't control me." 

With the thought of the game system i stand and decide to turn it on. The orange button switches to green and i pick up the controller. Its covered in dust and when i pick it up i could see the imprint of it on the table. Rolling my eyes i use the controller and the hand appears on the screen, i notice a crowd of heads staring me down. 

Mii. 

A built in character maker that we would spend hours using. Never really playing the games, just making small people to just have. Clicking it the crowd disperses and suddenly I'm staring into digital eyes that mirrored yours. Poorly yes but its the thought that counts.

My eyes water, as i see the mii start to walk towards another character that I made. Me, its me! Yes go to them be with them again please. They miss you...

Jesus what am i doing. I toss the controller towards the wall and it bursts open, the two batteries scatter under the couch. I grab my phone, my lockscreen is still of you. Asleep holding the remote i just broke. I open messenger and scroll, my 3rd contact. You. 

My hands are shaking as i type. 

"I still have your mii on my wii." 

Sent.


End file.
